1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide an improved method and apparatus for communicating control information between components of an audio/video system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Digital displays have become increasingly popular and include flat panel screens and projectors that are used not just with information handling systems, but also with video display systems in both consumer and corporate environments. While many of these displays can accept analog signal input, their optimum resolution is best realized through a digital interface capable of mapping a video image to the native resolution of the panel. As a result, there has been a steady migration away from component RGB video analog input to digital interfaces such as digital video interface (DVI). Unlike analog interfaces which are affected by electrical noise and other sources of distortion, DVI's digital protocol uses binary data to control the desired brightness of each pixel in the display. High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is another digital interface that is currently gaining popularity. HDMI provides a maximum bandwidth of 340 megapixels/second, which is capable of supporting the highest resolution computer monitors currently available. Furthermore, HDMI is backwards-compatible with single-link DVI implementations when an adapter cable is used.
However, computer, audio/video, and digital display manufacturers share a number of concerns regarding DVI and HDMI. First, they are concerned about future digital display bandwidth requirements, which DVI and HDMI fail to address. Second, they recognize the need to support more comprehensive encryption standards for improved digital content protection. Third, they are aware that several video standards are being implemented in parallel, which confuses consumers and complicates installations. Ideally, they would prefer a single, universal digital interface standard that uses a common, multi-purpose cable regardless of whether it is implemented for computers, audio/video (A/V) equipment, or both. These technology and market drivers have led to the development of the DisplayPort video interface by the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA). Based on the physical (PHY) layer of the 2.5-Gbit/s PCI Express (PCIe) bus, DisplayPort is capable of providing bandwidth of up to 10.8 Gbits/sec over four channels, or “lanes.”
The growing sophistication of home theater and other A/V systems is keeping pace with the evolution of digital displays, including the ability to support the bandwidth required for high definition video. These systems continue to grow in complexity and are often comprised of multiple, interconnected components, including information handling systems. For example, it is not uncommon for a consumer home theater system to include a high definition cable or satellite set-top box (STB), an audio video receiver (AVR), a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, and a media server in addition to a digital display. Generally, each of these A/V components has a separate remote control, which may or may not be programmable to control the other devices in the system. More capable universal remote controls exist, but in many cases they are so complex to program that the services of a professional are required. As a result, users are increasingly confused and frustrated by the complexity of operating these systems. One approach to addressing this issue is to use a digital video interface to convey inter-device control information between the individual components of an A/V system. This allows the activation of one component (e.g., inserting a DVD into a player) to result in the proper sequential activation of other components required to play the content. Prior art approaches include proprietary implementations of the HDMI interface, but no solution currently exists for using the VESA DisplayPort interface and MCCS Command set.